Sound suppressors serve as a valuable asset to law enforcement and military personnel. In many situations, a sound suppressor allows such personnel to maintain a concealed location when firing their firearm (e.g., rifle) in a hostile environment. The sound suppressor attenuates the discharge sound of the firearm so as to preclude or minimize the ability of using the sound of the firearm being discharged as a means of determining a location of the firearm.
Although a sound suppressor is very effective in acoustically concealing a location of a discharged firearm, such sound suppression results in a temperature of the sound suppressor being elevated relative to the ambient temperature. This is particularly true for situations where a sound suppressor is being used with a firearm being operated at a semi-automatic or fully automatic rate of fire. As such, a sound suppressor can become a readily available source of heat through which known thermal imaging devices (e.g., thermal imaging sight) can detect a location of a recently fired firearm. Furthermore, such heating of the sound suppressor makes removal and/or handling of the sound suppressor of a recently fired firearm undesirable.
Therefore, a sound suppressor cover that thermally insulates the sound suppressor sufficiently to reduce the ability to use thermal imaging devices to locate the sound suppressor (i.e., reduce its thermal signature) and to permit handling of a hot sound suppressor would be advantageous, desirable and useful.